Snowflake!
by NotAkatsubaki
Summary: Ever wounder what would happen if Yang and Weiss had a child together? Well wonder no more, meet Snowflake! What kind of goofy, weird and wonderful situations will ensue with this new, small family? Read on and find out, fluff and cuteness await! [Freezerburn/Falling Petals]! OC child! (Adopted from Arieko)
1. Snowflake!

**Regrettably, due to person issues, the original author of this piece of fanfiction, Arieko, has had to discontinue their work on Snowflake and offer it to someone else. After asking politely/threatening them (not really), I was allowed to take up the reigns.**

**As such, I will be continuing Snowflake! in Arieko's steed. As far as updates go, I will be posting the, already release, seven chapters once a week as I am attempting to edit them to fit my personal writing style. After the initial seven chapter, it is my turn to carry on with Snowflake!**

**I hope I can do it justice…**

* * *

><p><span>Snowflake! Chapter one.<span>

_Seven, relatively short, years have passed since the beloved team RWBY, and all their treasured friends, graduated from Beacon Academy. In their, amazing, time together, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Velvet, Coco, Cinder and many others, formed bonds with one another, friendships with each other and went into deep relationships; where one loved another. As the years went by, promises were made and broken, lives were saved and ended; hearts were gouged and mended. As they aged, the people within Beacon Academy grew and became great. _

_Through the countless moments, and the, every changing, state of the world, came acts which where immense, heroic and worthy of their own story. But, this is not the time for such stories. The moments of harshness and the thoughts of a bleak future where, well and truly, within the past. Now, an entirely new, cuter, story begins…_

* * *

><p>Opening the heavy lids of her sleepy eyes, a tiny girl, no older than five years, awoke into a state of odd merriment; odd in the sense that it is incredibly rare for anyone to actually want to consciously wake up! Sitting up from her small, by her family's standards, bed, the little child gazed around the confines of her large, spacious bedroom. Each of her sleeping area's walls were coated in the colours of white, light blue, pink and bright yellow. She had selected the odd mixtures of colours herself and, while her <em>mother <em>found her decision strange and totally uncivilised, her _mommy _found it suited her greatly. It was funny, remembering the intense 'discussion' her parents had when the small girl had boldly announced her choice in wall decorantion. It had led to a rather heated argument between the two people whom called the little girl their daughter, but them arguing was a staple of their earlier relationship so it was not a problem; it was good to bring back old memories.

Satisfied with her surroundings, and happy that the healthy relationship between her parents had been established, the young child kicked and pushed the white covers of her bedding away from her tiny form. After a small amount of wrestling with the uncooperative fabric around her, she jumped from her bed and dashed to a specific corner of her bedroom. As she did every day, except the one where she was sick but that was an acceptable excuse, she pulled at a tiny cord suspended from the ceiling of her bedroom; opening the vast blinds that covered her rooms windows. The early rays, of a bright and sunny morning, filtered into the little girls childish eyes and tickled her smooth and marvellous skin. The effecting sunlight brought the small child into a deep yawn, of which she quickly attempted to stifle; her mother considered it unladylike. Never the less, all thought of how to properly display one's self, disappeared from her mind the moment a pleasant, familiar and aromatic smell drifted towards her small nostrils. Sniffing the air so as to confirm a suspicion she had welling up inside of her, the smelly smell, of which she was smelling, was quickly recognised as belonging to one kind of substance.

Prevalent within every household where one had to work until the late hours of the evening and begin again in the early hours of the morning, the substance had a unique bitter smell and taste which the young girl had grown accustomed to. While her mother would not actually allow her to drink any, her mommy looked away whenever the child wanted a sip, the girl knew exactly what the smell of it meant. Caffeine was used by her mother in order to wake herself up after a long day at the office and before the start of a new one. Her mother was not exactly a morning person, so what else would she make in the morning other than coffee!

"Mother!" The tiny ball of hyperactive energy squeaked loudly as she charged from her bedroom and down the familiar hallways of her family's house. As she bounded along wooden floor and immaculately fashioned stairs, a long trail of beautiful white hair followed in her wake; flowing all around her and dancing mesmerizingly from side to side. The pitter-patter of feet against wood echoed around the small hallway the little girl ran though as she charged straight towards the kitchen. Bowling quickly though the kitchens doorway, the small child instantly greeted the first person to filter into her eye line.

"G'morning Mother!" She cried with excitement the very moment she spotted the familiar figure of her first parent. When her affectionate nickname was called, the woman the little girl had addressed turned from her position at the kitchen counter to look towards the source of noise. Balanced precariously within her left hand was a large, white cup of freshly made coffee, it appears she was half way through drinking it before she was willingly interrupted. In terms of appearances, the elder woman looked almost identical to her, significantly but she wound never say that, child, right down to the immaculate white locks of her beautiful hair and bridges of her upturned nose. The most noticeable differences between mother and child mostly came from the difference in dress style. While the little girl allowed her white hair to flow freely, her mother opted to instead wrap the unruly natural extensions in an, offsided ponytail; like she had done ever since she was eight years of age. Something else which different between the lives was a noticeable scar the older woman had running across the breadth of her left eye, the injure was nothing more than an occupational hazard so it was not too irritating and was also unlikely to be mirrored upon the younger girls features. A final, notable, difference came from the unlikely area of iris colour: the orbs of the older woman were coloured a chilling ice blue, her child's eyes, on the other hand, were a familiar shade of light purple; lilac, to give it an officially definition.

"And good morning to you too Snowflake!" The mother said cheerfully, if a little blearily; she was still not fully awake. She was clad in nothing more than a shining white, silk bathrobe that betrayed the fact that she had only woken up a short time ago. While she had attempted to appear immaculate and put on a grand appearance, there were still a small number of strands and tuffs of hair which showed she was not a morning person. It would take a sizable amount of coffee for her to notice the little discrepancies within her otherwise flawless form. Speaking of the aforementioned brown liquid, the older woman brought her steaming cup to her lips, took a large sip of the warm, caffeinated drink and then allowed herself to flash a large smile towards her cheerful daughter.

In turn, with the inviting flash of her mother's smile, Snowflake rushed the reaming distance between herself and her white-haired woman. In what was a morning ritual for her, Snowflake rose onto her tips toes to plant a small kiss onto her on waiting mother's cheek. Her mother's smile grew wider with the display of her child affection, but that smile unfortunately vanished when her child spoke words which should absolutely never be spoken by someone under the age of sixteen.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me Weissy?" Snowflake innocently asked, broadcasting a devious smile which was all too familiar to her mother. There were a small number of people whom called the older woman Weissy, but, besides allowing a select few to name her liberally, she much preferred her actual name; Weiss.

Now that her name was revealed, Weiss felt her jaw drop, her mouth open and cheeks flustered at the sheer surprise of the question her daughter had just asked. It took her a rather short time, but she eventually composed herself enough to form a coherent sentence.

"Wha… Where did learn to say that from?" She demanded in a, slightly, nervous and upset tone. She could only watch as her daughter flashed a wide and devilish smile that directly mirrored the goofy grin of Weiss's other half. The nickname 'Weissy' was one only a certain blonde called her. It was a name formed upon the opening days of Weiss entering Beacon Academy. To this day, her nickname was still evoked when Weiss was caught in more private times between herself and her lover.

In the past, the person she eventually married infuriated Weiss to no end. At first, every day the two had together were wrought with constant jokes and many an unnecessary risk or act. But, as time went by, Weiss grew to like the humour, laugh at the stupid actions. Before long, Weiss was in love and the rest was history. The spark of attraction burned into love between Weiss and a certain, wild and boisterous blonde. The feelings the two held had yet to fade even the tiniest amount.

Weiss loved her wife, Yang, and Yang loved her in turn. When the time felt right, they had moved to the next logical step; Snowflake was the inevitable result. She was their first child and was likely to not be the last.

"I heard mommy say after she kissed you!" Snowflake replied to her mother's questioning. Weiss nearly spit out a sizable amount of coffee then and there. Her child was unfortunately innocent so did not understand the implication of what she had just said. Yes, Yang had often said similar words after kissing Weiss, but it was not the kind of kissing Snowflake would even think of or even understand! The white-haired woman quickly made a metal note to remind the blonde oaf to keep it down when the two were together again. Yang would likely attempt brush off all complaint and continue being obnoxiously loud, but this time she could not put it down to needless worry. Look at what they had done, their daughter was picking up on the filthy lines the wild brawler had cried during Weiss's intimate moments! If snowflake had heard just one unmentionable sentence, what else could she have been exposed to?

Inevitable feelings of nervousness and embarrassment flooded into the mind of poor Weiss, she had not expected such a shocking moment to occur at such and early time in the morning. Never the less, she sighed deeply in an attempt to be rid of the uncomfortable feelings welling inside of her. She gave off a tired smile while she uneasily set her coffee cup onto the kitchen counter. Crouching down to meet her daughter's height, which was fortunately shorter considering how small Weiss was herself, she looked into Snowflake's sparkling lilac eyes. Eerily, her daughter's eyes were almost a perfect mirror of her mommy's own set of purple orbs. Perhaps that was why the little girl seemed to have inherited the idiotic blonde's mannerisms and unhealthy appetite for mischief. Weiss had hoped her lovely daughter, whom looked almost a carbon copy of herself minus the difference in eye colour, would not pick up on her other parent's personality disorders. Obviously, that particular of hope Weiss's had been dashed rather quickly.

"You should not be repeating things you hear your Mommy say, even if they are not that bad. Sometimes Yang can be a bit..." Weiss began, pausing slightly so she could think of the proper terms to label Yang with. How could she describe the blonde? Idiotic, moronic, stupid, reckless, irritating, naive or stress inducing; which would be the best to describe Yang to a five year old girl? Weiss could of course use something positive and truthful. She could say how attractive fun or even sexy Yang was, but it was not the time for nice words or even words a child should never say.

"… Yang can be incredibly dumb at times." She finally stated, wrapping her arms around the body of her younger daughter. Snowflake returned the affectionate hug enthusiastically and took the time to place another kiss onto her mother's cheek.

"But if Mommy is so dumb, then why do you like her?" Snowflake suddenly asked when she and Weiss broke away from their loving hug. In return, Weiss reached over to the kitchen counter and allowed herself to take another sip of coffee. The movement was an obvious delaying tactic, Snowflake had been born with Yang's mouth and the blonde's sister's, Ruby's, curiosity. Weiss needed more than a few moments to properly format a response which would satisfy her complex daughter.

"Mother likes Mommy, I love Yang, because, at certain times, she is the most caring and nicest person in the entire world. Yes, she can be hard to get along with at times, but she more than makes up for it with massive displays of affection. I'll explain it to you one day, but, for now, how about breakfast?" She explained, ending her sentences with a question Snowflake would quickly want to answer; hopefully it would a sufficient distraction for Weiss to dodge a, every spiralling, long conversation she knew was going to dissolve into the infamous birds and the bees speech. Snowflakes intuition was strong in that regard.

Fortunately, Weiss could happily watch as her bride of food easily caught her daughter's attention and moved her away from the previous, difficult, line of questioning. The little girl cheered ecstatically, raising her arms in a victory pose, as her mother rose and moved towards the kitchens refrigerator.

"Breakfast, yay!" Snowflake cheered loudly, following her mother all the way to the fridge as the older woman opened the cold box teasingly. The refrigerator was well stocked and Weiss gazed quickly over each and every item the two of them could eat. It was already obvious what Snowflake wanted for breakfast, but that did not mean Weiss could not tease her slightly. She continued to look deeply into the fridge and gave no indication of finishing any time soon. Snowflake gave off a childish, cute wine as her mother continued to toy with her rumbling tummy. "Mother!" She cried. She wanted breakfast and she wanted it now! Oh how much like Yang she was. Weiss could not help but adopt the same goofy smile her daughter wore at the happy though of the similarities between Snowflake, the love of her life, and Yang, the other love of her life.

"What would you like for me to make for you today Snowflake?" Weiss finally asked, happy that it was the appropriate time for Snowflake to tell her. In all, Weiss knew what her daughter would want to eat and she was absolutely going to make it as amazing as she always did. While Weiss was a good cook, a fantastic one if one actually asked her, she had also the finely crafted tools to show her confectionary skill.

Weiss, while humble and totally not boastful, was immensely proud of the expensive kitchen and the large, exquisite and homely house she and Yang had purchased together approximately five years and one month ago. The kitchen alone was more than enough for the, now growing, family and the entire house could only be defined as perfectly, ridiculously spacious. The home was in a prime location, sitting upon the outskirts of one of the most prestigious parts of Vale and surrounded by everything Weiss, Yang and Snowflake could ever want. Of course, buying such a desirable home cost Weiss and Yang a significant amount of their cash reserves, but, with Weiss working from home for her father and the Schnee Dust Company and Yang intensely pursuing her career as a huntress, money was no concern for the small family which currently number three.

When Weiss and Yang had decided to marry, live together and have a child, Weiss had fruitlessly tried to talk Yang out of continuing her career as a huntress. The work was dangerous, she could get injured or worse on every mission she was a part of, but there was no stopping the blonde. In truth, being a huntress was never an option for Weiss, she was destined to work at her families company, but she could understand Yang's reluctance. In the time Weiss had known her lover, the blonde had only grown stronger and stronger with each passing day. Nothing was ever going happen to her, but Yang did lessen the number of jobs she would take each year upon Weiss's insistence; that way they could be together for much longer and apart for only a brief moment. Yang, her sister Ruby and her old partner Blake were now all professional huntresses, saving lives each day and saving the world at some point. Weiss was the only original member of team RWBY whom was no longer a huntress, but, while she may occasionally miss the excitement, she ultimately did not mind; not when she and Yang had started a life together. With Yang away being a huntress, Weiss was free to work from home and enjoy her time with the best thing that have ever entered her amazing life.

Snowflake, Summer, Xiao Long-Schnee. That was the full name of the darling daughter whom had shown Weiss what it really meant to be a mother. Yang had shown her what it meant to be loved, it was only fair the child they eventually mothered together would show them something more.

Funnily enough, Weiss could easily remember the big debate that occurred from an argument over naming right. Everyone wanted a piece of themselves to be reflected in the new child, even if it was not even theirs, but it all worked out in the end. Snowflake was largely Weiss's idea, she found the name cute, Summer was Ruby's, in memory of her mother, and the child was allowed to adopt Yang's last name as an addition to the prestigious Schnee family name; much like Weiss had when she and Yang had become officially married five years ago. Of course, Weiss's father had a slight hand in the creation of the Xiao Long-Schnee family name, he did not want one of his daughters to sacrifice the opportunities a name provided; it was a simple business decision, the Schnee named carried a lot of weight in the world. Fortunately neither Yang more Weiss minded, Weiss's father had long ago apologised for the pressure he had put upon her daughter and made every effort to consciously support her decisions; his first showing of true parenthood being the blessing of his daughter's love life and eventual marriage.

"I want chocolate pancakes, I want that Mother!" Snowflake shouted, interrupting Weiss from the pleasurable events of her past and making her question what her daughter had said; she did not know her as much as she thought it seemed.

"Chocolate pancakes?" She asked, not quite understanding her young daughter.

"Yeah, last time Auntie Rubbies made them for me. I want chocolate pancakes!" Snowflake cried again, giving away the name of the perpetrator whom had pushed such and odd arrangement of words into the young child's mind. Ruby and Yang really were sister were they not? Although, Weiss believed she was beginning to understand her daughter's words. When Snowflake said she wanted chocolate pancakes, she really meant she wanted chocolate chip pancakes; right?

"Do you mean chocolate pancakes Snowflake?" Weiss asked her daughter. Assuming her question to have already been answered, she dug her hands into the pantry of her kitchen as she gathered the necessary ingredients she needed to make Snowflakes pancakes. Unfortunately, Weiss really had not understood her young daughter in the slightest. When she said she wanted chocolate pancakes, she wanted chocolate pancakes; not chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate pancakes!

"Nuh uh, chocolate, chocolate pancakes Mother! They are really yummy, Aunties Rubbies said she made them by using melted chocolate instead of pancake mix, delicious!" Snowflake explained to her, every increasingly horrified, Mother. Wishing to help, she also opened a kitchen cabinet and pulled out a large pan; which she gleefully offered to her Mother.

Now, when it was said Weiss was every increasingly horrified, the sentence was a significant understatement. For one, does Ruby not understand how unhealthy the amount of chocolate required to make a, solid chocolate, pancake is! Normal pancakes were bad enough, but chocolate; who though that would be a good idea? Shaking her head slightly, Weiss used her right hand to take the pan from her daughter's outstretched hands and lifted the other hand towards her pretty face. She grasped the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb while she contemplated, in annoyance and disbelief, how Ruby would think it was a good idea to serve her five year old niece a breakfast which consisted of nothing more than chocolate, chocolate and more chocolate.

"Auntie Rubbies did that for you, did she?" Weiss innocently asked, employing everything she had ever learned to attempt to mask the anger rising within her body. When she Ruby met again, the red loving girl would have no idea what would be in store for her; hell would practically be unleashed.

Unaware of how much trouble her Auntie was now in, Snowflake hummed in conformation as she rose up onto her tip toes and watched as her mother cooked the pancakes she had roughly asked for. Disappointingly, they were not chocolate, chocolate pancakes, but anything her mother made was bound to be incredibly tasty; so Snowflake did not really mind.

"It appears I will have to have a 'talk' with Auntie Rubbies later on…. Could you set the table for me now sweetie?" Weiss then proceeded to ask, informing her child of the discussion she and Ruby would have to soon take part it. Never again will the illustrious leader serve such an unhealthy meal to her niece, especially if Weiss had anything to say about it!

Again unknowing of the large hole Ruby was being dug into, Snowflake obeyed her mother's commands and rushed to retrieve two plates, and the accompanying cutlery, for her and her mother to eat off. Within minutes, Weiss had created two pairs of immaculately rolled up pancakes which she transferred to the plates her daughter had provided. With the cooking out of the way, Weiss's last act was to procure several varieties of drink for her and Snowflake to consume. Weiss, obviously, already had her coffee in hand so she was determined to drink the rest of her caffeinated liquid, Snowflake, on the other hand, instinctively reached for a carton of chocolate milk. It seemed that Auntie Rubbies had imparted enough of her influence upon the young child to turn her into a major chocoholic. No matter what happened, Snowflake and chocolate would rarely be apart; much to Weiss's annoyance.

With nothing stopping her, Snowflake tore straight into the pancakes her mother had made her, devouring them in large bites and stuffing her face with absolute glee. When it came to eating, Snowflake took after Yang. In contrast, Weiss ate with grace and patience, tentatively picked at her own pancakes with her fork and knife and filling her belly with tiny bites. As a result of their differences in eating styles, Snowflake was the first to finish eating. With nothing left to do, as Weiss had far from finished eating, she moved towards Weiss and quickly lifted herself onto her mother's comforting lap. She wrapped herself up against Weiss's chest and curled herself into a pleasant position. Weiss continued to eat and drink with one of her hands while freeing up the other to stoke Snowflake's hair softly and, for a time, it was peaceful. It was these little moments, where Weiss was softly petting Snowflake while the little girl snuggled against her, that the older woman really enjoyed, it was what really made being a mother worth it; what made her life a happy one. But, due to Snowflake being Yang's daughter, the blissful moment was not to last; it was not long before the little girl asked another question which was on her tiny mind. Luckily for Weiss, her daughter's question was more innocent in nature, but that did not make it any more difficult to answer.

"Mother, when will mommy be coming home?" Snowflake suddenly asked with innocent intentions, Yang had been absent from her life for a few days; she was beginning to miss her mommy. She looked upward, to her mother, with puppy dog eyes, a trick she had no doubt leant from her Auntie Rubbies; chalk up another one to the number of bad things Ruby was doing to her niece. The combined effect of her saddening face and the build-up of sudden tears almost cased Weiss to tear up herself. It had been a week since there was any sight of the blonde within either of their lives, she had gone on a long hunt to quell an uprising of Beowolves which had amassed and attacked a village just outside the confides of the kingdom's walls.

As with most huntress jobs, Yang had been out of contact with her family ever since she had left the family house an entire week ago. For seven days, there had been no sight or word of her. Of course, Yang was not worried in the slightest, she was confident as ever and determined to get home as soon as she possibly could. As she left, Yang had flashed her brightest smile, kissed Weiss goodbye, and raced off with absolute determination to come back in one piece. Weiss knew, she had first-hand experience, that everything was going to be completely alright, but she still could not help but worry slightly with each passing day. Just like Snowflake, she wanted Yang home. Unlike Snowflake however, she knew there was no possible way of knowing when the blonde would be back. Still, for Weiss, each passing moment was a painful one when the blonde was not by her side

It wall all Weiss could do to sigh softly and plant a caring kiss onto the top of her daughter's head, it was difficult not knowing something; even more difficult when you had to tell a child that. "Mommy is off fighting the bad monsters and saving a lot of people's lives. She will be back any day now Snowflake, I promise." She told Snowflake. Honestly, the white-haired woman was not entirely sure if her words were directed at her child, or herself. Sadly, Snowflake was not the only person wondering when the loud blonde would get home. Weiss continued to silently eat the remainder of her pancakes, with Snowflake still sitting upon her lap, and allowed herself to enter the realm of deep though. Her thoughts were full of nothing but herself, Snowflake and Yang. It was only when she, and her child, heard the familiar click of their houses door opening, did Weiss realise what the sound meant. There were only two people whom would be able to enter the Xiao Long-Schnee household in relative silence, those with the keys to the entrance. Weiss, obviously, had one of the two keys in existence. The owner of the other one was none other than a certain blonde haired buffoon whom had been out of contact for the past week. Ice blue and lilac eyes lit up and widened as three, cheery words echoed throughout the large home.

"Guess whose back!" A voice exclaimed proudly and with a complete disregard for natural noise levels.

At this point, Weiss could actually proclaim she had given birth to a superhero; she had never, ever seen Snowflake move so fast. One moment she was snuggling with her Mother, the next she had let the kitchen, bounded down the houses hallway and charged straight for the front door. In all fairness, Weiss was not far behind her ecstatic daughter.

Once both of the white-haired souls had gotten to a close enough distance to the familiar door way, they instantly halted their movements as a woman, still dressed in her accustomed yellow and tan combat gear, stood proudly at the entrance to her house hold. Wearing a prideful, loud and crazy smile, it was the woman Weiss had promised to spend the rest of her days with; Yang.

The wild blonde still keep her hair long and in an unruly mane of golden hair, the only difference from seven years ago was her hair had grown surprisingly longer; the individual locks of hair would almost touch the floor if yang did not consciously pin it back. Her body had become stronger and more filled with muscle, in that regard Weiss was slightly jealous; perks of being an active huntress. But, no matter the changes to her body, Yang still displayed the same wild and goofy grin Weiss had become accustomed to loving. Yang was still the same woman, nothing would ever change that.

Yang was not even able to close the front door to her house before Snowflake rushed her, the young girl was squealing and giddy with happiness. As she was not yet tall enough to wrap her arms around the taller one of her parents, the little child hugged her blonde mommy's leg with pure joy.

"Mommy, I missed you!" She shouted while burying her tiny face into the blondes thick, with muscle, bicep. Yang smiled broadly at the sight of her daughter's affection and, after winking seductively at Weiss, crouched down to pick Snowflake up and host her into a comfortable hold in the cradle of her right arm. She stepped forwards confidently, forgetting about the few bags of luggage she was leaving behind, and strode right up to her white-haired Wife. Without a moment's hesitation, she used her free left hand to guide Weiss into a brief, intense kiss that almost made up for time the two had been apart. Her eyes twinkled mischievously, telling Weiss that the two of them were going to continue the kissing later; in private and hopefully somewhere they could be as loud as possible without Snowflake overhearing them!

"Have you been a good girl for your Mother, Snowy?" The blonde ask after she had clearly stated her intentions to, the now blushing a crimson red, Weiss. Not wanting to leave her wife with just a simple kiss, Yang leaned in and touched noses with the love of her life. The two stayed together in this way until Snowflake interrupted their moment of love.

"Yeah mommy! The Ice Queen has melted under my watch!" The little girl declared loudly. As a result of her daughter's speech, Weiss pulled away from Yang and shot the blonde woman a dark, menacing look. There was only one way the innocent Snowflake would have learned about one of Weiss's least popular, and far more accursed, nickname. Yang's smile faltered slightly under her wife's deadly stare, but she quickly dismissed the threatening glare with a faint giggle before she looked away with embarrassment; she had been found out again. But, before Weiss could chew her out, she lifted Snowflake onto her shoulder and ran around the house to escape her, mock furious, wife.

"Brilliant job Snow, I knew you were dependable! But don't look now, your Mother is giving us her cold stare; we have to run away!" Yang announced, first congratulating her daughter then instructing her to flee with her blonde mommy. The two of the continued to run around the various items of furniture Yang had Weiss had meticulously purchased, Weiss spending far more time deciding than Yang could be interested in, with Snowflake quickly leaping off of her mommy's shoulders into a large sofa in an act which blatantly defied physics. The young child darted throughout each room and attempted to hide whenever possible, she found hiding from her mommy to be incredibly joyful; there was no better way to meet the mommy she had not seen for a week than to play with her!

"Ah, I can't see you Snowy! Where are you, where'd you go?" Yang bellowed while charging after where she assumed Snowflake to be. Within seconds Weiss had lost sight of her lovely wife and amazing daughter, she only shook her head slightly as a wide grin plastered itself upon her face. She would have charged after the two girls, insure they did not break anything, but, in truth, the sights of blonde and white hair flying though her house was the cutest thing she had witnessed in some time; she felt truly blessed to have such a wonderful pair in her life. Granted, Weiss was going to give Yang a stern talking too, mostly on how the blonde had not bothered to talk to her family for an entire week and also about the things Yang was teaching her daughter to say, but Weiss knew, once she had her fill of complaining, it would all be in the spirit of mentioning a healthy relationship.

Never the less, Weiss glanced down towards the wrist of her left hand and realised a significant amount of time had passed since she and Snowflake had sat down for breakfast. While it pained her to realise it, Weiss still had a job she had to spend a significant amount of time upon. Thus, even though she did not leave the house, she trudged slowly towards an area she called her office. Her pace slow, she was hoping it would be dinner by the time she sat down to work; the she could focus on preparing food instead of preparing presentations. Yet, she stopped suddenly when her ears detected a loud crash and shattering of something fragile. In all likelihood, the object she had heard been destroyed would have been rather expensive; that though alone made her body become rigid with potential stress. "What was that?" She shouted to no one in particular.

"Snowflake did it!" Yang yelled from somewhere across the hallway.

"No I didn't, it was mommy!" The person Yang had blamed shouted back almost instantaneously.

"Yang Xiao Long-Schnee, Snowflake Summer Xiao Long-Schnee! That better not have been anything important!" Weiss shouted fiercely as she ran towards the direction of destruction. She had used the full names of her wife and her daughter which meant she was slightly annoyed, but, in reality, she still wore her smile with large amounts of glee. Sure, it was, at times, a handful living with the two hyperactive children, but Weiss quickly grew accustomed to the chaos; found herself loving it. She loved both Yang and snowflake and looked forward to the many adventures the three of them would have together.

While times may have previously been hard, especially when the world was initially against their marriage, the knowledge that Weiss would have someone next to her whenever she slept, the realisation that she would have someone pounce on her every morning, made all the hardships worth it. At first, Weiss did not believe it would work out. Now, she would not trade it for the world!

* * *

><p><strong>How was that then, better, worse or the same as the original? Do tell me, as that is the only way I will know if I am good enough to do Snowflake! justice…<strong>

**Darn errors...**


	2. Playing dress up

**This took a while, I blame being sick…**

* * *

><p><span>Snowflake! Chapter two.<span>

"Mommy!" Snowflake suddenly cried. She and her Mommy, Yang, were spending an, altogether, pleasant day playing with stuffed animals and plastic dolls. As it currently was, Snowflake was sat upon the carpeted floor of her oddly painted room with a stuffed, fluffy Ursa Major within her hands and her eyes fixated upon her blonde-haired Mommy.

"Yes Snow?" Said Mommy replied. She too held a stuffed animal within her hands, her animal taking the larger form Nevermore, and was attempting to play with it. In truth, Yang did not mind playing with childish toys in the slightest, she did have the mentality of a child sometimes after all, but Yang's younger sister was usually the one playing with Snowflake whenever the black-haired woman decided to grace the Xiao Long-Schnee household with her hyperactive presence. Unfortunately, Ruby had been rather preoccupied with a certain, also black-haired, woman so was otherwise unavailable. Fortunately, Yang had been mostly absent from her child's life for around a week so she was more than willing to make up for lost time and, any time she got to spend with her daughter, she would take it.

Yet, no matter how much she relished their time together, her daughter's unrelenting curiosity was beginning to make Yang wish she had not come home so early. Granted, she loved her family more than anything in the entire world, but Snowflake's next question caught her rather off guard.

"Where do babies come from?" The little girl innocently asked. As any parent would when faced with such a difficult question, Yang stammered and fell over her words as she attempted to explain top her child the process of baby making. In all fairness, Yang's father had been completely honesty and truthful when Yang had asked the same question. Still, Yang was Yang; Snowflake was far too young to be giving such intimate details of the inner workings of the human body!

"Well daring… Err, how should I put this?" Yang began, vocally questioning herself in which way she could efficiently go about answering her curious daughter's surprising question. "When a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much, they usually take off their clothes and… No, actually in our case it is more like we rip our clothes off in the heat of the moment which inevitably resulting in us…" She continued before a loud shriek instantly silenced her.

"YANG XAIO LONG-SCHNEE!" A voice shouted in a shrill yell. As if it were somehow instinct, Weiss, dressed a beautiful, pure white summer dress, appeared within the doorway of Snowflake's bedroom the very instant her wife was about to divulge private information to their, far too young, daughter. Oddly enough, Weiss hair flowed freely down to her hips and seemed just the slightest bit damp; as if she had just gotten out of a relaxing bath or shower. To Yang Weiss looked truly beautiful, but she was not going to mention it. She knew the moment she locked onto tiny slits, that were once light-blue eyes and if looks could possibly kill, she would be dead in mere seconds.

"Were you really about to say what I thought you were going to say, to our five year old, that's five years of age, daughter?" Weiss asked incredulously, all the while staring deadly daggers at her absolute oaf of a wife. She knew Yang was incredibly forward and somewhat boastful, that was the entire reason she had fallen in love with her after all, but there were limits to everything; or no limits in Yang's case.

"Darn, caught red handed! Sorry Snow, but it looks like you are getting the kid's version!" Yang said with a mock straight face, eventually giving into her urges and letting for a multitude of light giggles while avoiding eye contact with, the still fuming, Weiss.

Resting her stuffed animal comfortably onto the carpeted floor of her bedroom, Snowflake gazed up to both of her parents with wide eyes full of childish curiosity and, oddly placed, fascination. "What's a kid's version?" She innocently asked, not exactly understanding the differences between normal and 'child' talk.

In response, Yang and Weiss shared a desperate look between themselves, racking their desperate minds for a suitable answer for their daughter. In the end, it was Yang who spoke first.

"Well Snowy, a kid's version of where babies come from goes like…" She began, once again being suddenly interrupted by a faint cry from her wife.

"Yang…" The white-haired woman practically begged.

"Weiss, I'm keeping it PG!" Yang retorted, assuring her wife she was not going to say anything too risqué. She then proceeded to clear her throat before continuing.

"As I was saying Snowflake, babies come from Mommies and Daddies when they…" She attempted to explain. Unfortunately, her daughter's curiosity interrupted her words before anything could be properly said.

"But both of you are mommies, Mommy!" Snowflake quickly interrupted. Her young mind could not understand how, as her Mommy explained, a Mommy and Daddy could produce a baby when she only had two Mommies, no Daddy had ever been a part of her life; how confusing. In response to their daughter's bemused question, Yang and Weiss shared a, slightly worried, look before ever of them attempted to reply. It was not that their daughter's question was difficult to answer, the two women's looks of worry were mostly down to the process of Snowflakes creation being somewhat sciencey; thought to explain to a five year old. Never the less, it was Weiss who attempted to explain things.

"That is very true Snowflake, you do have two Mothers. How your Mommy and I had you was though a process where the two of us combined our DNA together though artificial means by introducing an electric char..." She began. Again, Snowflake interrupted her before anything could be properly explained. At the beginning of the day, Snowflake was rather curious. Now though, her curiosity had peaked even higher!

"What's BMA Mother?" The young child asked. Weiss cleared her throat in annoyance of being interrupted but humoured her daughter anyway.

"DNA, honey, stands of DeoxyriboNucleic Acid. It is a molecule built from nucleotides which codes for various proteins by the way of genes…" Weiss continued, letting forth a large collection of scientific words which both amazed and astounded the small girl listening to them; even if Snowflake did not understand half of what was said. A person who also did not understand Weiss's words was Yang herself. Thus, the confused blonde stopped her wife from talking the moment everything became too much; it had been years since Yang needed to learn anything and she was not about to start again.

"Come on Weiss, Snowy doesn't understand half of the stuff you are saying; I don't understand half the stuff you are saying. What ever happened to the kid's version Princess?" Yang interrupted, almost entirely upset at how complex and hard to understand her wife's words were.

"Is Mother a princess now, I thought she was an Ice Queen Mommy?" Snowflake asked, unsure of what nicknames her Mommy was, and was not, using.

"Your Mother is many things Snowy. For me, depending on the time of day and what outfit she wears, she can be…" Yang answered, once again her words were not finished as, once again, she was interrupted.

"YANG!" Weiss shouted, the entire house falling silent from her outburst. If Yang was allowed to continue, the blonde would once again reveal personal secrets, ones Weiss would much like to keep secret, to someone too young to be privy to such perverse information.

"Anyway, as I was saying Snowflake, DNA is what makes you, you. It is what makes me, me and your idiotic Mommy, her. All we did was have our two sets of DNA's mixed together and you were the result, our little, overly curious, bundle of joy; Snowflake." Weiss fully explained with a growing smile creeping onto her lips. While, at times, having a child was annoying and stressful, in the end it was totally worth it.

The notions of positives of parenthood were, however lost upon Yang, she blew a raspberry and rolled around her daughter's floor in mock annoyance. "Give her the real story Weiss!" She cried, complaining about the lack of actual an actual story. Weiss shot her partner a look of genuine annoyance before shaking her head.

"That is the real story Yang, more or less and minus all the technical aspects you told me not to bore her with!" She hissed.

"Okay, okay, sorry Weiss. You don't have to s-cold me!" Yang jested back to Weiss as she continued to roll around upon the ground, tangle her long, blonde hair and earn a soft giggle from Snowflake in the process.

It was all Weiss could do to unleash a small growl from her throat and not pounce on her wife then and there. Running her left hand quickly through her white hair, she attempted to change the conversation as quickly as possible. "What do you two want for lunch?" She asked, rushing for an answer.

Both Yang and Snowflake fell into silence as they contemplated their decisions. They could, if they really wanted to, ask for something as complicated as it was delicious; a nice eight ounce steak, drizzled in garlic and herb sauce with diced onions, salad leaves and home cook chips perhaps? Such extravagance would be nice, but that would take far too long and was not really worth the effort. So, as if on cue the two girls looked towards each other, smiled deviously and answered in unison.

"Macaroni and cheese!" They both cried, Weiss face palming at their words as she walked out of the room and left both of her children alone.

Once Weiss had left them to their own devices, Yang and Snowflake smiled at each other and resumed playing together with their toys. Both girls laughed, smiled and joked as they played with stuffed animals, dolls and action figures. To Yang, it was rather relaxing to enjoy her daughter's company. For Snowflake, it was always fun to play with her Mommy.

Of course, not even ten minutes after their initial, difficult, conversation about where babies do, indeed, come from, Snowflake found another question troubling her young mind. Placing her toys onto the ground for the second time, she looked up towards her mother lilac eyes and voiced her concerns about a burning question that was present in her curious little mind.

"Mommy, what kinds of outfits does Mother wear for you at night?" She asked, causing Yang to visibly choke at the random question. Fortunately, she recovered quickly from being flustered and returned her daughters quizzical look with a small, devilish smile.

"Well Snowy, sometimes your Mother likes to play dress up when we're alone at night. One night she's a nurse, others she might be a police officer. But my personal favourite is when she dresses up as a Grimm!" She whispered wickedly towards her daughter, divulging the secrets of Weiss's bedroom antics.

Snowflake's eyes practically lit up at the prospective visions of her Mother dressing in all the things her Mommy had listed. Obviously, being incredibly young, Snowflake's ideas of outfits were entirely innocent and different from the ones Yang would be accurately picturing. It would be a few more years until the little child would fully understand what her Mommy was telling her.

"Can I play dress up with Mother too?" Snowflake proceeded to ask, her question forcing Yang to stifle the urge to burst out laughing. Keeping as straight a face as she possibly could, she attempted to answer her daughter's innocent question.

"S…sure Snowy, go ask your Mother right now." She mischievously replied. Yang watched as her daughter eyes lit up with excitement and expanded to look as if they were sparkling purple jewels. It was long before Snowflake scampered away towards the hall in search of her Mother. Yang knew she had just dug herself a ridiculously big hole, but she could not help herself; it was part of her nature. Besides, it was unlikely Weiss would do anything bad to her.

"YANG XIAO LONG-SCHNEE, get over here this instant!" An angry, shrill and commanding voice bellowed from the direction of the kitchen.

With her furious shouting , it was possible Weiss would do something bad to Yang after all. It would be unwise for Yang to go to her wife know, knowing how exceedingly angry she would likely be. But, never the less, there was somewhere the blonde could go where Weiss would be slightly less anger. If things went the way Yang would plan them to be, then the way to calm Weiss down after admitting how she dresses up would be for Yang herself to dress down.

With a whoop and a laugh, Yang charged towards her, and her wife's, bedroom, undoing the buttons to her clothing and shedding the multiple layers of fabric the moment she was through the door. Her next action was to leap onto her family, king sized, bed and strike the most seductive pose she could think of. When she believed she was ready, she called out to Weiss. "It'd be better if you came to me!" She shouted. "And don't bring Snowflake!" She then instructed.

It took a while for Weiss to give up and go off in search of her wife, but, when she did, she did with the heaviest and intimidating footsteps she could muster. Obviously, compared to Yang herself, the footsteps meant almost nothing but did give the blonde a rough idea of where the smaller woman was. It was not long before Yang could hear Weiss come perilously close to their shared bedroom.

Given the fact their bedroom was the only place Weiss had left to look in, she began her anger lecture before she even rounded the door. "Yang, I cannot believe you would tell our daughter…oh…" She began, her words suddenly ending as she looked upon the marvellous form of her attractive wife; whose eyes were practically enticing Weiss to join her in bed. "You make a strong case for forgiveness, perhaps I could look past things after all; especially with what you are offering me." Weiss said at first dismissively, but eventually with a seductive tone. She quickly walked up to her wife and prostrated herself comfortably besides Yang. "But we have to be quick, I do not want to burn lunch!"

* * *

><p><strong>Little bit of a different ending than how it was originally, not my fault getting naked solves all problems*!<strong>

***getting naked may or may not solve all problems, do not quote me on it.**


	3. Bath time

**How was Snowflake conceived? The answer is with a bunch of scientific technobabble which will be ridiculously hard to explain without the help of a few scientific journals.**

**As far as I know, there are two possible ways of two women created a biological offspring without the aid of a surrogate father: with artificially produced female sperm or by fusing the nuclei of two ova, eggs, together, again by artificial means.**

**If you really would like to know more, search trough google scholar or go ask an actual biologist; I am still in training.**

* * *

><p><span>Snowflake! Chapter 3.<span>

"Bath time, bath time; it's bath time, it's bath time!" Sang an excited voce in a childish melody. Bounding through the many areas of her family home, Snowflake bounced from place to place as she strode on to her destination and made it incredibly hard for her parents to catch her. As it was currently, she was sprinting towards her family's gigantic bathroom, dutifully selected by Weiss with only the most expensive and artistic marble and ceramic in mind, with not a cloth to cover her nude form. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending upon one's opinion, her Mother, Weiss, was otherwise preoccupied, for she missed the sight of her young daughter running around in all her naked glory with a, towel carrying, giggling blonde hot on her heels and was thus unable to put a stop to it.

"Get back here you little naked monkey!" Yang shouted in the midst of a loud laugh as she chased her streaking daughter.

"Yang, do not call out daughter a monkey!" Weiss shouted from her office room. When it really mattered, the white-haired woman had the ears to hear any and everything around her; there was many a time where Yang was chastised for actions she would have otherwise gotten away with had Weiss not been able to detect every noise the blonde had foolishly made.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the only naked monkey for me Weissy!" Yang bellowed back.

"What did you say?" Weiss cried in reply. When it came to the flirtations, puns and general seductive speech Yang often directed towards her, Weiss's amazing hearing tended to falter somewhat; depending on what her stunning blonde wife said, the abilities of her quaint ears tended to be somewhat selective to say the least. For now, Weiss, either accidentally or deliberately, failed to recognise Yang's immature words; it would come in use later when the two of them were inevitably monkeying around, without the presence of their five-year-old daughter.

"Nothing, love ya!" Yang laughed as she hurried to the bathroom and shut the door behind her the moment she was through the expensive frame. While she had not checked beforehand, potentially locking a certain naked someone outside, she was relieved to see Snowflake already partially submerged in the, admittedly ridiculously large yet surprisingly child friendly, bath tub and playing within the water Yang had previously run for her. Unfortunately, the little Snowflake was not as happy as she possibly could be, there was one, important, aspect that was restricting her ability to enjoy bath time.

"Mommy, the water's cold!" She shouted, biting her cheek in an, altogether cute, pout. In terms of feeling comfortable in the warmer temperatures, Snowflake inherited her Mommy's love of the heat; almost completely negating her Mother's liking of the cold.

"Is it Weiss cold?" Yang humorously asked, not resisting the urge to unleash a terrible pun while winking at her daughter.

"I heard that Yang!" Weiss shouted from far behind the closed bathroom door. That was her selective hearing well and truly in action.

"Strange, I could have sworn I only just ran your bath; it should be really hot. Weird. Anyways Snowy, let me warm things up for ya!" Yang declared as she watched Snowflake's eyes widen into large purple circles with the prospect if what was to come; she knew what her Mommy was about to do and she was excitingly itching to see it.

"Does that mean…?" Snowflake asked, utterly unable to contain the rising glee in her joyous voice as she splashed around excitingly. Yang only nodded towards her ecstatic daughter as she wordlessly place both of her hands into the chill water Snowflake sat among. Focusing the fiery embers of impressive semblance, and using a technique she had only truly learned in the years since Snowflake's birth, Yang gently generated waves of heat throughout her body and into her fingertips. Snowflake's eyes were kept wide open as she watched her Mommy work. Ripples emanated from Yang's submerged fingertips as she heated the clear liquid and enveloped her small daughter in warmth. Within seconds, she had raised the temperature of the water by a surprising degree and turned, once cold, water into something more temperate.

"Yay, Mommy is using her fire magic!" Snowflake cheered, literally jumping into the air and coming down with a great splash; large swaths of water flew off in various directions as Yang giggle at her daughter's outburst.

"hush Snowy." She cautioned, bringing a solitary finger to her lips. "Don't say anything to you Mother alight, you know how she is when I use my sembl…" She continued. Unfortunately, her words were suddenly ended as a loud bang reverberated behind her as the bathroom door was forced open. Using her, frankly astounding, selective hearing, Weiss had chosen that particular moment to barge into the bathroom and catch Yang, literally, red-handed.

"Using your what?" Weiss demanded, staring into her unmoving wife's body with eyes no bigger than tiny slits.

When she wanted to be, when she really wanted to be, Weiss was one scary woman. Her huntress days were largely behind her, but she still kept the ability to terrify Yang whenever her anger got the better of her. With her current outburst, Yang was visibly shaken and with good reason; Weiss much preferred Snowflake to be uninfluenced by hers, or Yang's, semblances. So, when Yang used her natural power around their daughter, Weiss was well within her right to let loose and have her blonde wife incur her true anger.

"Uh, using my hands? Yeah, using my hands to warm the water with my natural body temperature and nothing else!" Yang lied, turning towards her reddening wife with a smile on her face as she attempted to explain how she was totally not doing the one thing that could immediately see her bed transformed into a sofa for the next week and their entre planned night ruined before it had even begun. A cold chill cascaded down her back as she broke out into a nervous sweat. While Weiss was completely adamant in her belief that Snowflake should not be exposed to either of her parents semblance until she truly understood what they were, Yang could swear the room was becoming increasingly chilly; as if Weiss herself was, in her rage, lowering the temperature.

"Mommy, the water's getting cold again!" Snowflake disappointingly murmured to her Mommy as the heat from the water of her bath dissipated.

While her daughters words were somewhat insignificant and more or less stating the obvious, they presented Yang with a clever opportunity to quickly dispel her wife's rage. Believe it or not, there was a certain part of Yang's nature which could calm Weiss in less than a single heartbeat. Yes it was corny, and yes, to the outsider it was excruciatingly bad, but, to Weiss, it was a reminder of why the two of them were together in the first place.

"Is it getting Weiss cold?" The blonde asked for the second time, but in Weiss's presence. Almost immediately, the rage within the white-haired woman dissipated, but the change in attitude was not shown on her frosty exterior. Yang had successfully calmed her wife, but she would not know it. The blonde had done something very wrong, she still needed to be punished no matter what. In the end she was likely to get away with it as she always did, but for the next few moments Weiss still radiated rightful rage and cunning coldness. She militaristically marched towards the bathtub and reached for the hot water tap, turning it to heat up the water around her immersed daughter.

"Aw, you're doing it the boring way!" Yang complained, doing things the conventional way was not particularly interesting to her. In return, Weiss shot her wife a cold glance that told the blonde to shut her mouth; it was not quite time for Yang to realise she had been forgiven.

"Yang, if you do not want to sleep on the sofa tonight, I suggest you keep quite." Weiss cautioned. For the most part, her treat worked like a charm. Yang's eyes almost bulged out from her skull as she took in Weiss's harsh words and looked down towards the ground in sorrow. Nodding slowly, she accepted her wife's words.

At this point, Weiss felt her charade had gone on long enough. Yang just looked too heartbroken for her to continue, it was as if she were kicking a downtrodden puppy. For that reason, Weiss smiled softly before bending down to Yang's ear line to deliver to her some good news.

"If you are extra good for the rest of the day, completely well-mannered with no funny business, I may wear my new uniform for you tonight…" She teased in a quiet and hushed voice. Her words seemingly working as intended for Yang's mood brightened tenfold and she resumed broadcasting her usual wide grin. Unfortunately, Snowflake picked up on her Mother's speech.

"Mother, are you going to play dress up with Mommy tonight" She innocently asked, tilting her head to the left side in a childish gesture of curiosity.

"No, well yes; you are absolutely not going to witness it at the least. In any case, we need to get you cleaned up and ready for Auntie Rubbies! Remember, she is coming to pick you up tonight so keep your head down to I can wash you." Weiss replied to her daughter, eventually instructing the young child to look downwards so her flowing white hair could be cleaned.

Shutting of the hot water tap as she had decide the temperate was comfortable enough, Weiss reached upwards to grab an elegant shower head that dangled from an area close to the ceiling. Gently touching Snowflakes silky locks, Weiss wetted her daughter hair with water from the shower head. When the multitude of follicles were sufficiently soaked, Weiss proceeded to shut off and put aside the shower head before reaching for a bottle of exquisite shampoo. She lavished Snowflakes hair with the expensive substance and proceeded to rub the slightly pink liquid deep into her daughters beautiful hair. Snowflake giggled at the sensation of cold hands rubbing against her scalp.

"I'm, err. I'll go pack Snowflake's stuff babe!" Yang declared as she final realised she had nothing to do. In truth, the blonde woman was still in a complete daze at the prospect of what Weiss had told her; she loved breaking in the new items Weiss intermittently brought. Within seconds she had left the bathroom to plot and fantasize about the coming hours and most certainly not complete her original objective of getting Snowflakes items ready for travel.

Weiss could only hum and nod in reply as her concentration was taken up with washing Snowflake's hair and also fantasizing about her and Yang's eventual night together. It was very likely Yang would not be able to wait the last few hours until the two of them where together, in fact, neither could Weiss. Owing to being slightly overworked absolutely overstressed with the potential fate of her company, Weiss had been acting rather cold towards her wife when the two where in bed. Whether it was down to stress or tiredness, the two of them had not done anything major for the past few days. Fortunately, that was about to change; a certain black and crimson haired girl, of whom Weiss did not entirely trust with her child, would see to that.

It was an undeniable fact of the world that Ruby loved anything else, the only persons whom loved the little girl more would be her own parents, but, after the revelation of the infamous chocolate pancake incident, Weiss was beginning to realise just how much of a child Ruby still was. It was bad enough already having one actual child, let alone one adult whom often acted as a child; having another child-like adult caring for Snowflake may be just too much. Unfortunately, there was no other option; no other choice. Weiss would soon leave for a business gathering she would have to attend for the weekend in Atlas, Yang would soon be departing for a quick hunt; also lasting the entire week end, even if it was near the mountain Glen and would be rather short for that reason. For an entire weekend, Snowflake would be in someone else's care and Blake was irredeemably busy. For, near enough, two day, the child be in Ruby's care. What a scary thought!

"Mother, will Auntie Rubbies be bringing her special friend with her; the one I saw her with?" Snowflake suddenly queried in a loud cheer, rising her head to look towards Weiss at a fast enough speed to send large amounts of shampoo and water into the air. The strange amount of bubbliness and random acts of questioning made Weiss smile, her daughter took after Yang so much with her endless energy; it was wonderful but also worth questioning. If Snowflake got her energy from her Mommy, what sort of crazy power could she have gotten from her Mother? The answer to that particular question did not solidify into Weiss's mind and actually began to freeze her up, so she soon abandoned her train of thought. She continued to bath Snowflake, but nodded to show her daughter she was still listening.

"Are you talking about Auntie Kitty Cat, she comes over sometimes with Ruby; does she not?" Weiss asked, even if she was partially distracted; it was a hard task, washing her daughter's hair while the little troublemaker squirmed and writhed with unrestricted curiosity and playfulness. Auntie Kitty Cat was Snowflake's nickname for Blake, in the same way Auntie Rubbies was Snowflake's nickname for Ruby. Even when Snowflake met Blake for the first time, on a rare day where Blake still wore her iconic hair bow, the little child knew the black-haired woman was a Faunus. Blake had hidden her true identity for years, even initially from her own teammates, but Snowflake's intuition was spot on; Blake could not hide who she was from the clever girl. Ever since their first meeting, Snowflake had created the nickname Auntie Kitty Cat. Oddly, seeing how much she hated Yang's personal nicknames, Blake did not seem to mind. Still, it would seem Blake was not Ruby's plus one after all.

"Nuh uh, she wasn't a kitty; she could do fire magic like Mommy! She was really nice to me and, every time she whispered into Auntie Rubbies ear, Auntie Rubbies would turn red like a tomato!" Snowflake rambled. Although Weiss was not, at first, listening to her daughter's words, the part where Snowflake described another woman with fire magic caught her undivided attention. There was only one other woman Weiss knew of whose semblance directly tied in with the abilities to cast fire; an enemy once bad turned recently good. If that was the woman Snowflake had mentioned, why would anything she said make Ruby turn as red as a tomato? There were thing Yang said which would often make Weiss blush, but that was only when the two of them wanted to…

"Yang, get in here!" Weiss shouted the moment she used her detective skills to deuce something odd behind her daughter's story. Upon her summon, the furious stomp of heavy feet was heard as Yang stumbled into the bathroom.

"What'd I do this time?" Yang winned, her eyes were wide open as if she expected her wife to scold her for something she had, or had not, done. While no scolding was given, Weiss still stared deeply at the blonde as if she assumed the taller woman was hiding something.

"Is Ruby dating anyone?" Weiss quietly asked in a voice she knew Snowflake could not hear. For the most part, Yang misinterpreted her words, she assumed the absolute worst, worst by her definition anyway. She raised her left eyebrow at the odd question and replied with tone of mock horror.

"You thinking of dumping me already, or are you wanting Ruby to be a part of our relationship?" Yang asked in a slightly flirty, slight worried, tone. She was acting as if she was joking, but she really was concerned that Weiss wanted to include Ruby in their personal time. Being dumped was also a slight concern, but it was nothing compared to one's wife potentially wanted to sleep with one's self and one's sister at the same time! Fortunately, neither of those two possibilities where what Weiss was after.

"No you dolt, you fiend. Snowflake just told me something about…" Weiss began to retort, but she was prevented from continuing when the familiar doorbell of their home rang out with a loud 'Ding, dong!'

Snowflake hear the loud noise and, even though her hair was wet with water and shampoo and she had no clothes on, bounded out of the bathtub without a care in the world. "Auntie Rubbies is here!" She cried as water and shampoo cascaded around the bathroom and drenched her unsuspecting parents.

"Snowflake! Get back here, you have not even got any clothes on!" Weiss shrieked as her daughter ran past her and Yang. It was most imperative Snowflake was not allowed to continue streaking out of the bathroom and towards the front door. If Ruby was not the one at the door, which was unlikely but still possible, then a naked girl greeting them would be incredibly bazaar and embarrassing. Weiss did not want to think what it could do to the reputation of the Schnee family name.

Unfortunately, there was no stopping Snowflake. As hard as she tried, Weiss was unable to catch her daughter. As Weiss attempted to run out of the bathroom, she found herself slipping on one of the many puddles Snowflake had created in her wake. It was all Weiss could do to frantically grab onto her wife's arm as she fell downwards. It was a fortunate act of fate that she and Yang avoided injury, but that was only due to the two of them ungraciously falling straight into the, soppy water filled, bathtub. With a loud yelp, Weiss was submerged with her wife following soon after.

While the devastation was occurring in the bathroom, Snowflake had ran the distance to the front door. "Auntie Rubbies, Auntie Rubbies!" Snowflake cheered as the doorbell rang for the second time. Pressing her little body up against the door, she reached up onto her tippy toes and unlock the entrance to the Xiao Long-Schnee household. With great effort, Snowflake opened the door to reveal the happy form of Ruby; dressed in black and crimson casual clothes and her usual red cape. In the years since Beacon, Ruby's hair had grown down to her shoulders and her bangs now covered the majority of her forehead. Her sparkling sliver eyes twinkled with surprise at the sight of her young niece opening the door for her and with no clothes on to boot!

Snowflake's white-haired was still soaked with shampoo and water, in fact her entire body was still very wet, but that did not stop her from smiling intently and reaching towards Ruby in an obvious plea to be picked up and hugged.

"Auntie Rubbies!" She shouted as the aforementioned woman clasped her hands around her niece's naked body.

"Snowflake!" Ruby squealed in delight as she picked the little girl up and wrapped her in an intense hug. Her clothes became slightly damp from hugging Snowflake, but that was nothing in comparison to how drenched Yang and Weiss where; the two women bounded into Ruby's view with pools of water dripping behind them. With only a single glance, Ruby instantly understood why her sister and sister-in-law were soaked through and why her niece was running around naked and also soaked.

"Let me guess, bath day?" She asked jokingly.

"Bath day." Weiss and Yang simultaneously responded in downtrodden, defeated tones.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you know; a certain popular lesbianbisexual ship on a Nickelodeon cartoon is canon!**


	4. A five year old at Christmas

**So this is technically the first chapter of Snowflake where I do not have the original to use as reference, I wonder if that makes any difference?**

* * *

><p><span>Snowflake! Chapter 4; Christmas special!<span>

When was the last time Yang and Weiss had experienced a Christmas without their darling little Snowflake? In terms of years it was obviously close to five, but in terms of a lifetime it felt like forever. While Christmas was not a terrible holiday, on the contrary it was quite exciting, there were still moments the two wedded women could do without.

To be fair, Snowflake was just a child and, like all children, she could not wait to experience a day filled with gifts, presents, fine food in abundant quantities and heaps upon heaps of delicious chocolate. Like any child, little Snowflake was up at the earliest possible moment and entirely too eager to get the day started. Unfortunately, she just so happened to be related to two of the most hyperactive, unrestricted and devious women on the planet. Summoning her inner Ruby and Yang, Snowflake charged into her parents shared bedroom and literally leapt onto their sleeping forms.

"Wake up, it's Christmas!" She shouted, bouncing up and down from her spot on her parent's bed. It was impossible for anyone to withstand the little girl's movements: Snowflake wanted her parents to wake up, Snowflake wanted to open her presents, Snowflake wanted to stuff her face with food; Snowflake wanted chocolate! To deny the young child what she wanted would incur the harshest of punishments, harsh for a five-year-old that is. Snowflakes bouncing and general annoyance grew ever more frequent, to the point where she could no longer be ignored. With the groan that accompanies those who wake up far before they would like to, Weiss and Yang stirred into wakefulness.

Of course, just because someone is awake does not mean they would instantly leap out of bed. Indeed, Weiss was absolutely not a morning person. Normally, on average days, it would take her a significant amount of time to leave her bed and she would only truly be ready for the day once she had drunk an entire cup of coffee. But last night had also been a special night for herself and Yang, they had not really gotten a full night's sleep and the two of them were rather active for a large part of it. Never the less, Weiss groggily rose from the comfort of her pillow and slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Come on Snowflake, it is far too early for you to be this excited." She exclaimed after glance at a clock besides her bed and reading the time to be little after five in the morning.

"But it's Christmas Mother!" Snowflake wined, entirely upset that her Mother did not share the same enthusiasm for the holidays as she did. Her loud voice was sufficient enough to grab the attention of her other parent. Unlike Weiss, Yang would be more open to the excitement of Christmas. Yet the blonde was also barely awake. She was more of a morning person, but mornings did not count when sleep had only taken up three hours of her night. Normally she made every effort to get the proper amount of rest every night, it just so happened there was something, more precisely someone, more important to do.

"Is it Christmas already?" The blonde asked, also rising from her bed and stifling a yawn. Without a moment's hesitation, she reached for her wife's cheek and brought her into a quick kiss; a peck and nothing more. While the kiss was quick, it was none the less sensationalising and romantic. It also afforded Yang a few seconds to gaze upon the form of her beautiful wife, of whom was surprisingly naked and too sleepy to notice.

"Good morning love." Yang began, moving her lips into close proximity to Weiss's right ear. "And it's an even better morning with all I can see. Snowflake might have a problem with it thought." She further added.

At first, Weiss did not understand the meaning behind her wife's words. The white-haired woman was much too sleepy to notice her lack of clothes. "What are you?" She halfway mumbled even though she did not fully complete the sentence she would have liked to have spoken. The reason for her poor attempt at speech was because Yang had ever so subtlety gestured downwards, using one of her slender fingers to point towards Weiss's bare chest. Naturally, Weiss frantically made every attempt to cover herself up. With a small cry she grasped for the covers of her bed and used them to hide the parts of herself she preferred Snowflake not to see. In the future ever effort would be made to not have a repeat situation occur, but as Yang tactfully put it: "You're awake now aren't ya?"

Now that both her Mother and her Mommy were properly awakened, Snowflake renewed her pestering with increased vigour; she had been patient for a few moments, but she could last no longer. "Come on, I want my presents; I want my chocolate!" She declared in a ferocious tone that adamantly declared there would be no argument.

"Very well Snowflake, we will get you your presents and chocolate. Just give us a few moments to become decent. Would you leave the room, please?" Weiss practically begged, shooing her child away quickly so she, and Yang, could dress themselves. Of course, Yang had little intention of putting her clothes on at any point in the immediate future. At the very first hint of her wife daring to move from their shared bed, the blonde planted kisses lavishly upon the nape of her lover's neck.

"As Snowflake said, it's Christmas. Shouldn't we be doing something joyful for this special day?" She teased, reaching out and latching onto Weiss's body. With little effort, the smaller woman was dragged back to their bed without so much of a squeal in protest. The blonde's next course of action was to cover Weiss in loving kisses, all in the areas she knew the white haired woman loved. For the most part, the two of them were enjoying their official start to Christmas, but, as it often did when one half of a couple was somewhat strict and regal, it ended all too soon. While she wanted nothing more than to let her wife take her then and there, Weiss knew it would be unwise so she, after much mental protest, forced Yang to stop her loving movements.

"Yang, Snowflake is just outside. We cannot do this when she could barge in at any moment, you know how impatient she can be!" She explained, it was with her better judgement that she knew her words were true. Obviously, Yang protested. Her fun was being spoilt, but she knew Weiss was right; as she often was. So, with a useless groan to show her faux disappointment, Yang ceased ravishing her wife with kisses and instead allowed her lover to cover herself once again with a large portion of the bed sheets.

As if employing some kind of sixth sense, Weiss made herself somewhat decent mere seconds before Snowflake barged into her parent's room for the second time. While she did not technically enter, instead standing just shy of the doorframe that signified the entrance to her parents room, she jumped up and down upon the spot as if she was showing her parents her unrestricted urge to run throughout the house, ransack the Christmas tree, tear into many layers of wrapping paper and find out what treasures she had received from the fabled Grimm Claus!

All it took was one shared look for Weiss and Yang to realise they would have to continue their escapades later on in the day, away from Snowflake and in private. Never the less, after staring into each other gorgeous eyes for a considerable length of time, Yang flicked her head subtly towards their daughter. It was clear with the way her blonde hair flowed in a single direction that Yang wanted her wife to speak for the both of them. With only a quick roll of her light blue eyes to cover any hesitation, Weiss gave the exact answer Snowflake wanted.

"Very well Snowflake, let us go celebrate Christmas..."

* * *

><p>In the following few hours, Snowflake dined on breakfast worthy of kings and queens. That may have been a slight exaggeration, but the young girl was given her favourite in all of existence for a truly special occasion. While her Auntie Rubbies was quietly, and rather aggressively, told not to give the little child this particular dish without the excess permission of both of her parents, Chocolate pancakes where the name of the Christmas breakfast game! Obviously not normal in the slightest, Snowflake's treat was made with pure melted chocolate in the place of butter, specialist coco powder in the place of plane old flower and chocolate milk in the steed of regular milk. The Frankenstein's abomination of a dish should not work or even be remotely palatable, but by the grace of Ruby it worked incredibly well and was actually quite delicious. Snowflake liked it, Yang loved it and Weiss, while she would never openly admit it, adored it!<p>

"You'd better like your pancakes Snowy, it took your Mother and I a few week to get the recipe right; it's the one thing Ruby is far better at!" Yang merrily shouted as she tucked into her own batch of calorific ecstasy. In the time it had taken for breakfast to be prepared, and with the blonde being an admitted hindrance as she often tried to scoff every morsel of un-melted chocolate before Weiss could properly prepare it, she had changed into a particularly dazzling outfit consisting of a red, one piece, dress, with white trimmings and an accompanying red Grimm Clause hat, which all clung to the majority of her body while still revealing a large amount of skin in the form of her gorgeous, long legs and strong, toned shoulders. Weiss considered her wife's outfit a little too revealing to say the least, but it was Christmas so she gave her the benefit of the doubt; plus having such an attractive body on display while she was cooking was not necessarily a bad thing!

"I love 'em Mommy, they're really good!" Snowflake replied, also with merriment deeply engraved into her voice. It had been quite some time since she had tasted chocolate pancakes, so she had naturally stuffed her face with the sweat treat. Gobbling up unheard of quantities, Snowflakes lips, and the surrounding areas of her face, became covered in rich chocolate and made her Mommy laugh at the childish site; her Mother however, sighed at the mess her daughter was making.

Before long, breakfast was all but concluded. Each of the three had eaten there fill with Snowflake consuming the most, Yang falling into a close second and Weiss complaining the food was too rich for here to really enjoy. With the first in a long list of activities completed, Snowflake naturally attempted to rush ahead of her parents. Unfortunately, she was stopped in her tracks by the, well placed, hand of her Mother. Weiss had long been dying to clean Snowflake up, to remove all the particles and splashes of chocolate mix from her daughters face and hands. As the little girl had been caught up in the process of eating, Weiss had refrained from doing anything; there was no point cleaning something if it was going to get dirty again only seconds later. Never the less, now that Snowflake had finished stuffing herself, there was nothing stopping her from taking a cloth and expelling all stains from her beautiful daughter. Naturally, Snowflake protested.

"Stay still Snowflake, I have to clean you; you are filthy!" Weiss cried as her daughter swerved and dodged all her attempts at cleaning. While she was being slightly aggressive with her actions, it was all for a good reason and Snowflake should understand that. Still, Snowflake really did not want to waste time doing something as tedious as insuring she did not cover all the areas of her house in a sticky brown treat. Weiss was all but powerless to stop her child from moving out of reach of her damp cloth. It was only with the timely intervention of Yang that the situation progress at all.

"Snowflake, if you don't let your Mother clean you then Grimm Claus is gonna take all your present away!" The blonde threated, crouching down to her daughters level so she could she her terrified reaction. There was only one thing on the entire planet which could cause the little Snowflake's eyes to open wide in fear, threatening to take away her presents was a sure fire way of getting her to listen. Sure, it only worked once a year, but is there any worse a punishment for a five year old girl?

"He wouldn't!" Snowflake protested.

"He would and he will unless you let me clean you." Weiss affirmed. With that, the Snowflake was shocked into complacency. She stood still as her Mother ran a cloth aggressively over her face and hands, mopping up every last stain that was diluting the little girl's beauty. The five year old audibly complained slightly as her cheeks were compressed, but for the most part she went along with her Mothers movements. Eventually, Snowflake was washed to a standard befitting a Xiao Long-Schnee, so she was allowed to run away towards the direction of the Christmas tree.

"You know her hands are probably skill sticky?" Yang informed in a sudden interrupt. Her and her wife watched as Snowflake charged away from them, but of course the blonde had to ruin it with another attempt at humour. She looked towards her wife and expected a sour look to be prevalent upon her cute face, what she found instead was a rather large distraction which captivated the entirety of her attention. Seeing her other half locking onto a specific spot upon her left cheek, Weiss questioned Yang's intentions.

"What are you staring at?" The white haired woman asked.

"I think you got some chocolate on you after clearing Snowflake." The blonde replied.

"What, where?" Weiss frantically said back. Now that her wife had informed her that she was no longer spotless, her small hands quickly travelled over several areas of her skin; searching for a light brown stain which was imposable for her eyes to see. The, what could only be described as, desperate flailing continued on for some time, it only ceased when Yang literally grabbed both of her wife's arms and forced them away from her, partially chocolate covered, face.

"Here, let me get it." She offered. While Weiss was grateful for offer of assistance, she noticed how Yang had yet to free her hands up and use them to render assistance.

"Do you not need your hands to help me?" She queried, not missing the sudden, almost devious, twinkle which appear in her Wife's lilac eyes.

"I have a better idea!" Yang boldly declared. Without a moment's hesitation, she charged in with her expecting mouth; closing in the distance between herself and Weiss in less than a heartbeat. Locking onto the obviously chocolate mark, she opened her mouth to let her tongue instinctively slid out in preparation. In one, fluid motion, her wet appendage carved a straight line of Weiss's immaculate cheek.

Scrunching her eyes at the childish sensation, Weiss opened them again when she felt Yang withdraw herself from her skin. Upon the tip of her wife's tongue was the small brown spot that had, moment ago, occupied her own cheek. While it may have not been one of the most efficient methods, it was certainly effected and, buy the looks of it, Yang had enjoyed herself.

"Delicious." She stated, earning a quizzically raised eyebrow from her wife in reply.

"Are you talking about me or the chocolate?" Weiss flirty asked.

"Little but of both I guess." Yang simply affirmed. It was times like this where Yang and Weiss's love for one another truly shone through. There was no arguing, no shouting and no fiery disputes that had somehow become the stereotypes of their relationship. Instead, there was just a silent acknowledgement of each other's presence as they both leaned in to softly press their lips together. Their lips were in almost perfect contrasted to one another. Due to their individual semblances and overall life choices, Yang's plum skin was subtly warm and tantalising; Weiss's filled flesh was slightly cold yet tingly. For many a moment the pair was physically locked together, they only separated when the need to draw breath became too great. Then, with an almighty crash resonating in the distance, the moment was over.

Being unsupervised and ultimately left to her own devices, Snowflake had created all sorts of havoc away from the watchful eyes of her parents. So far, she had 'accidently' toppled the Christmas tree Yang had carefully erected. If things where left as they were, there was no telling the devastation the little devil could unleash. Thus, with a heavy heart, Yang and Weiss sighed deeply.

"She'll probably destroy the place to get at her presents, we should stop her." Yang suggested. Another, equally loud crash made her suggestion even more necessary. Before any more damage could be done. Weiss took off in a mad panic, hoping she could intervene before it was too late.

"Snowflake, stop destroying the house!"

* * *

><p>"Is this for me Mommy?" Snowflake asked excitedly. Within her small hands was a, rather large and maliciously wrapped, present. Roughly animalistic in shape, Snowflake has assumed it was hers and was all but dying to open it; her only restraint came from knowing her Mother would not approve of her taking something which was not her own.<p>

"It sure is Snowy. Go on, open it" Yang confirmed, watching her daughter's eyes light up with excitement. Snowflake had already opened over a dozen presents, but the majority of them were bundles of clothes and from friends and family of her parents. The gift, which was around three quarters of her size, she currently within her hands was from Yang and Weiss themselves. Naturally, the little child was excited to see what she had been given.

Tearing into the wrapping paper with increasing amounts of vigour, Snowflake squealed with delight the moment she ran out of paper to destroy. Her gift was a stuffed toy version of a Boarbatusk Grimm. She had other toys and dolls, but none of them where of the same size and quality as the one she was currently holding. The black fur was exquisitely fluffy, the white tusks where outstretched yet soft, even the white bones and skull cap felt nice and not at all hard; as an added note of craftsmanship, red string had been carefully woven throughout the Grimm's form and gave the stuffed toy an air of, almost total, realism. Yang and Weiss would naturally never allow their daughter to go near an actual, live, Grimm, but a fake, stuffed, one was agreeable.

"I love it!" Snowflake happily declared, wrapping her arms around her present and embracing it in a large hug. Naturally, Yang and Weiss smiled at the sight of their child enjoying her gift. The two of them has spent a large amount of time deciding what to give their daughter and they were glad all the hours of work had paid off. Still, with Snowflake's presents out of the way, Yang was left with a single, humour filled question. Smilingly knowingly, she turned to directly face her wife.

Where's my present then?" She asked, Weiss quickly closing the distance between herself and Yang as she was only too happy to oblige to her wife's request.

With that, another pleasant Christmas in the Xiao Long-Schnee family passed by. The day was spent in merriment and ended in passion. There would be many more Christmases to come for the small family, but eventually it would grow to encompass more than just the three of them. He knows what the future could hold for Yang, Weiss and Snowflake. One thing is for certain, when together, there will never be a dull moment; merry Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>My family now have a new tradition at Christmas, some may not like it but let us go watch Frozen!<strong>


End file.
